


Если вас съели, то у вас есть два выхода

by Detector_Lecter



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Забота, Юмор, дружба, любовь, нелепые ситуации, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detector_Lecter/pseuds/Detector_Lecter
Summary: Ганнибал Лектер ищет способы подружиться с Уиллом Грэмом, и приглашает его на ужин. Оба немного взволнованы этим и это приводит к непредсказуемым последствиям. Это история, чтобы улыбнуться. Буду благодарна за любой отклик
Relationships: Ганнибал Лектер - Relationship, Уилл Грэм - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Если вас съели, то у вас есть два выхода

Ганнибал неверяще смотрел в потолок и пытался понять, как это произошло и что делать дальше. Он лежал полностью одетый на полу собственной ванной комнаты по уши в воде, а пьяный и голый Уилл Грэм елозил на нём и что-то невнятно бормотал.

— Мой дом всегда открыт для друзей.

Кто же знал, что профайлер воспримет его слова так буквально. Или это всё воспитание и показное гостеприимство? Странное стечение обстоятельств привело к этому конфузу, и Ганнибал панически искал выход из этой ситуации.

Всё началось ещё вчера, когда они слишком засиделись после ужина, где наслаждались восхитительным «кроликом» под белым соусом и коллекционным вином. Всегда колючий Уилл, разомлевший и оттаявший от приятной атмосферы, неожиданно углубился в детские воспоминания, и Лектер не стал его останавливать и перебивать. Они перебрались к потрескивающему камину, где пили хороший виски, смотрели на огонь и тихо разговаривали, как сто лет прожившие вместе супруги. Когда они поняли сколько уже времени, Ганнибал отсёк все слабые попытки Уилла уехать домой и отвёл его в гостевую комнату.

Дом Лектера был образцовым, но некоторые комнаты открывались лишь во время уборки. На самом деле, у него никогда и никто не ночевал, и возможность использовать гостевую комнату по её прямому назначению, очень понравилась Ганнибалу. Он налил Уиллу ароматную ванну, подал пушистое полотенце, новую зубную щётку, приготовил шёлковую пижаму и удобные тапочки, принёс графин лимонной воды, на случай ночной жажды и довольный собой ушёл к себе, испытывая мысленные оргазмы от собственной идеальности.

Утром, тихонько приоткрыв дверь, он увидел крепко спящего гостя и решил его не будить. Сегодня была суббота, лекций и срочных дел у Кроуфорда не было, и Ганнибал принялся за готовку завтрака из ветчины собственного производства. Ему хотелось удивить и побаловать Уилла. Всегда взъерошенный и нелюдимый профайлер, который сейчас сладко похрапывал в его доме, всегда вызывал в нём желание пробиться к нему поближе и вывернуть его наизнанку. Чем сильнее сопротивлялся этому Уилл, тем упрямей становился Ганнибал. Это была чистая физика, но уже понемногу, проклёвывалась и физиология. Увидеть мягкого и домашнего профайлера в его пижаме, было подобно выигрышу в лотерею, поэтому Лектер утащил все вещи Грэма в ванную комнату на первом этаже, вынуждая того предстать перед собой в шёлковом обличье.

Часы давно перевалили за двенадцать, но Уилл так и не появился. Несколько раз поднимаясь к его комнате, Ганнибал приоткрывал дверь и прислушивался, но его гость продолжал мирно сопеть и появился лишь к двум часам дня, опухший, но очень довольный.

— Простите, доктор Лектер, — прохрипел Уилл, найдя хозяина дома в гостиной за чтением книги, — Я перешёл все допустимые границы гостеприимства, но просто никак не мог проснуться.

— Зовите меня Ганнибал, Уилл, сколько можно этих формальностей, — добродушно улыбнулся доктор, захлопывая книгу и любуясь своим шёлковым гостем, — Я рад, что вам у меня так хорошо спалось.

— Я давно так не высыпался, — сказал Уилл, неловко натягивая рукава пижамы на пальцы, — У меня голова как чугунная.

— Это скоро пройдёт, — сказал Лектер, легко поднимаясь на ноги, — Вы вчера слегка перебрали с алкоголем, и вам нужен хороший и плотный завтрак, — Ганнибал бросил взгляд на часы и усмехнулся, — Хотя, точнее уже обед. Пойдёмте на кухню, я вас накормлю.

Они добрались до кухни и доктор бросился к плите. Ганнибал Лектер порхал как бабочка, любуясь собой со стороны и довольно улыбаясь. Никто не скажет, что он плохой хозяин. Яйца, тосты, хорошо прожаренная ветчина, свежевыжатый сок и чашка горячего кофе. Уилл пришибленно наблюдал за его перемещениями, периодически виновато опуская голову.

— Простите, мне так неловко…

— Уилл, хватит повторять одно и тоже, я очень рад вашей компании. Не ругайтесь, но я взял на себя смелость и попросил Алану съездить и покормить ваших собак, так что спокойно завтракайте и никуда не торопитесь. Сказал ей, что вы приболели и заночевали у меня.

— Как она к этому отнеслась?

— Попросила меня дать вам отдохнуть как можно дольше. Так что не ерепеньтесь и следуйте указаниям ваших лечащих врачей и хороших друзей. Бон аппетит, мон шер.

Профайлер ещё пару секунд выглядел напряжённым и смущённым, но, вдруг, его плечи расслабились, на лице появилась довольная и благодарная улыбка, он весь растёкся по стулу, схватил столовые приборы и накинулся на завтрак. Наблюдая за ним Ганнибал почувствовал себя в крайней степени удовлетворённым. Когда такой человек как Уилл Грэм, всегда настороженный и закрытый, сидит перед тобой в голубой пижаме, улыбается и радостно уплетает завтрак, хочется не колыхать даже воздух, а просто наблюдать за ним, как за диким животным, выпущенным в новую среду обитания. Сам Лектер стоял облокотившись на барную стойку, и слегка ослабив галстук, пил сок из высокого стакана.

Уилл расслаблялся всё больше, скидывая с себя неловкость и смущение, движения становились свободнее, а улыбка всё шире. Он съел всё, что поставил перед ним доктор и довольно откинулся на спинку стула.

— Не беспокойтесь за посуду, — быстро предупредил его доктор, заметив неловкость на лице гостя, — Я займусь этим сам.

— Спасибо, всё было очень вкусно, — сказал Уилл, удовлетворённо жмурясь, — У вас потрясающая атмосфера в доме. Я как будто попал в санаторий. Я точно не нарушаю ваши планы?

— Абсолютно точно. Вы мне не мешаете.

— Тогда можно мне остаться до вечера?

— Что? — встрепенулся Лектер, слегка растерявшись, — До вечера? Да, конечно, если хотите. Я могу снова накормить вас хорошим ужином.

— Вчерашним?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Ганнибал, подходя и собирая грязную посуду со стола, — Сегодня я запланировал приготовить одно мексиканское блюдо.

— Уже не терпится его попробовать, — Уилл довольно потянулся и встал на ноги, — Можно я пойду поброжу по дому?

— Делайте, что хотите, — вежливо ответил ему хозяин дома.

Профайлер смотался с кухни, а сбитый с толку доктор, завис на месте. На целый день он, конечно, не рассчитывал, но деваться уже было некуда. Коварная петля его гостеприимства обернулась против него, и смачно ударила по затылку. Уилл всегда сбегал с его сеансов практически сразу, и то, что он захотел мотаться по его дому в пижаме до вечера, говорило о… О чём? Решив разобраться с этим позже, Ганнибал перемыл посуду, достал из морозилки мясо и начал складывать на столе необходимые ингредиенты для ужина.

Весь день до самого вечера так и прошёл почти бестолково. Лектер аккуратно заглядывал то в гостиную, то в кабинет, наблюдая за Уиллом и сталкиваясь с ним в самых неожиданных местах. То он видел его в кресле с книгой, то сидящем на подоконнике, то разжигающим камин, то с интересом рассматривающего этикетки на дорогом алкоголе или самурайский костюм. Доктор немного поработал над своей статьёй, съездил в магазин сыров, отвёз вещи в химчистку, а гость продолжал пребывать в его доме и совать везде свой любопытный нос.

Непонятно почему, но Ганнибал волновался из-за него и постоянно проверял, чем он там занят, как будто Уиллу было четыре года, и он мог сунуть пальцы в розетку или устроить пожар. Какое-то тревожное предчувствие не давало ему покоя, и он никак не мог от него избавиться.

В шесть часов Лектер плотно занялся приготовлением ужина, и когда он смог вырваться и снова проверить своего гостя, то найдя его, слегка припух от удивления. Уилл сидел перед горящим камином, протянув к нему голые пятки, листал альбом с личными рисунками Ганнибала и самозабвенно лакал его самый дорогой виски. На лице не было ни стыда ни раскаяния, и судя по тому, сколько уже не хватало алкоголя в бутылке, его можно было и не ждать.

— Уилл, — немного ошарашено сказал Лектер, не понимая, как надо себя вести, — Через час ужин будет готов. Не хотите освежиться и переодеться?

— Неа, — глупо улыбнулся профайлер, делая большой глоток из стакана, — Или это обязательно?

— Да, обязательно и простите за грубость, — твёрдо сказал Ганнибал, подходя к пьяному гостю и забирая у него стакан, — Но я вижу, что вы слегка увлеклись. Вынужден вас остановить.

— Да? — нагло усмехнулся Уилл, потянувшись за стаканом, который стремительно от него уплывал, — Как-то это грубо прозвучало, вам не кажется, доктор Лектер?

— Нет, не кажется, — начиная сердиться ответил доктор, — Давайте я провожу вас в ванную комнату и принесу ваши вещи.

— Я вполне комфортно чувствую себя в этой восхитительной пижаме, — упёрся Грэм, снова пытаясь найти стакан.

— Я всё-таки настаиваю, чтобы вы переоделись и привели себя в порядок.

Уилл решительно поднялся, гордо задрав подбородок и угрожающе хмуря брови, собираясь бороться за право сидеть за столом в пижаме, но встретившись с холодными глазами Ганнибала, внезапно очухался и виновато поморщился. Его немного качнуло и Лектер ухватил его за воротник.

— Простите, Ганнибал, — стыдливо пискнул Грэм, пытаясь вернуть равновесие, — Я действительно расслабился и почувствовал себя как дома, вот и возмутился, что мне указывают, в чём я должен быть одет для ужина.

— Я не указываю…

— Да, простите, я перебрал немного. Ваш виски самый шикарный и самый коварный из тех, что мне приходилось пить. Я даже не заметил, как выпил полбутылки. Душ будет весьма кстати, спасибо.

Уилл дёрнулся, вырывая воротник из рук застывшего хозяина дома, и виляющей походкой сбежал, сгорая от неловкости. Ганнибал помялся на месте, не замечая, как у него обиженно дрогнула нижняя губёнка. Что за пьянь шарахается сейчас по его дому? Уилл Грэм — это необычный человек, в чьё сознание ему всегда хотелось пробраться и немного там пошебуршить, но теперь ему показалось, что его хорошенько надули и подсунули ему какого-то жалкого алкаша. Он понадеялся, что профайлер пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы не остаться даже на ужин.

К его сожалению, Уилл не собирался отказываться от обещанного угощения и явился к столу всё ещё пьяный, но крепко держащий себя в руках. Он переоделся в свою одежду, его волосы были ещё немного влажные, но в целом, он стал больше похож на самого себя, чем на быдловатого гостя, расслабившегося в его гостиной. К мясу по-мексикански, из-за остроты этого блюда, обязательно полагалось подавать красное вино, и Лектер задумчиво вертел в руках бутылку, не зная, стоит ли рисковать, или ограничится просто водой, но при этом нарушая этикет. Уилл сидел с таким видом, как будто он вообще не пьёт.

Неловкое молчание нарушил гость, всё ещё смущённый своим поведением.

— Не волнуйтесь, Ганнибал, — примирительно сказал Уилл, виновато хмурясь, — Я не буду злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, и налегать на вино, ведь зная вашу педантичность, догадываюсь, что вы переживаете из-за меня. Простите ещё раз, я и правда позволил себе лишнее. Просто ваш дом такой шикарный, почти сказочный и я реально немного поплыл. Я уже много лет не спал на кровати, от которой так пахнет свежестью, чтобы я не мог проснуться. Мне никогда не готовили такой вкусный завтрак, что я еле сдержался, чтобы не начать облизывать пальцы. За мной, вообще, никто так не ухаживал, как вы, даже, когда я был маленьким. Я позволил себе почувствовать себя ребёнком, беззаботным и счастливым. Вы замечательный хозяин и…

— Не продолжайте, Уилл, — перебил его расчувствовавшийся Лектер, вполне реально ощущая нимб у себя над головой, — Давайте просто забудем этот инцидент и приступим к ужину.

Профайлер благодарно кивнул и Ганнибал открыл вино.

Видимо слегка переволновался не только Уилл, сбитый с толку домашним уютом, но и сам хозяин дома, и он это сразу понял, отправив в рот первый кусок мяса. То ли жгучий перец оказался слишком жгучим, то ли сам повар, так отвлекался на постороннего в его доме и ошибся в пропорциях, но просто так есть такое острое блюдо было невозможно, и к концу ужина они приговорили две бутылки красного и почти извергали огонь из своих лёгких. Лектер сделал вид, что так и должно быть, а Уилл, забыв об осторожности, старательно тушил пожар во рту вином. Слегка виноватый Ганнибал не посмел его остановить.

Через час перед глазами гостеприимного хозяина дома, опять сидел пьяный в стельку профайлер, который с трудом ворочал языком и без стеснения громко икал. Ганнибал пытался успокоиться, перебирая в голове разные средневековые пытки, но даже мысленно укладывая Уилла на гильотину, ему не удалось избавиться от раздражения. Ситуация приобрела неприятный оборот.

Неожиданно, Грэм встал на ноги, хватая и утаскивая скатерть за собой и остекленело уставился на доктора, пытаясь что-то сказать. Лектер вцепился в скатерть со своей стороны, дёрнул её на себя и тоже грозно поднялся. В воздухе запахло мордобоем. Оскорблённый маньяк начал побеждать гостеприимного хозяина, и Ганнибал отчаянно искал способ утихомирить их обоих. Расстелиться перед этой пьяной пиявкой и отвести его в кровать, или подвесить за ноги в подвале, и наслаждаться звуками капающей крови, стекающей из прокушенного горла. Второе предложение звучало заманчивее.

— Извините, Ганнибал, — невнятно сказал Уилл, прерывая его размышления и пытаясь сфокусировать зрение, — Мне, кажется, поплохело немного.

— Мне, кажется, тоже, — нервно ответил Лектер, сжимая руки в кулаки, — Я не знал, что вы склонны к алкоголизму. Я бы…

— Вы не поняли, доктор Лектер, — жалобно вскрикнул Грэм, хватаясь за живот и падая на колени, — Мне действительно плохо.

Несколько секунд маньяк в голове доктора ещё поборолся за свои права, но врач и хозяин дома победил, и Ганнибал бросился к своему побледневшему гостю. Он попытался разогнуть и поднять на ноги скрюченного Уилла, но тот так заорал от боли, что Лектер, наоборот, уронил его на пол и начал ощупывать живот. Уилл стонал от каждого прикосновения.

— Больно, — уже в голос закричал Грэм, пытаясь снова скукожиться обратно, — Больно, Ганнибал. Я сильно отравился по ходу, вызовите мне скорую. Пожалуйста.

— Скорую?

Лектер убрал руки от стонущего Уилла и крепко задумался. При отравлении у Грэма возьмут все анализы, включая кал, мочу и того, что вымоют из его бедного желудка. Лаборанты сильно удивятся, определив что за мясо оказалось внутри агента ФБР и уж точно поднимут шум до небес. Уилл целые сутки пробыл в его доме питаясь тем, что он ему подавал, да и вполне свежий мексиканец, который не начал ещё даже перевариваться, точно отметёт все сомнения. Ганнибал осмотрелся по сторонам и понял, что пока не готов покинуть этот дом.

— Уилл, — позвал его доктор, осторожно подсовывая ладонь ему под голову и поворачивая лицом к себе, — У вас просто жуткое несварение. Слишком много острого мяса и алкоголя сделали внутри вас мультиварку. Я могу вызвать вам неотложку, но они сделают с вами то, что я могу сделать и сам. Можете мне доверять, я знаю о чём говорю. Мы сейчас быстренько промоем вам желудок и кишечник, избавив от смертельной смеси, которая горит внутри вас и через час вам полегчает. Согласны?

— Согласен на что? — простонал профайлер, обнимая себя за живот сильнее, — На рвотное и клизму?

— Да, но вам не стоит меня стесняться. Не забывайте, я врач, и хочу напомнить, то, что я сделаю сейчас с вами, сделают с вами и там, но я могу приступить к вашему лечению в эту же минуту. Что скажете?

— Начинайте.

Лектер довольно кивнул, ещё не зная на что он подписывается, и начал аккуратно отрывать своего гостя от пола. Уилл орал как полоумный, но честно пытался подняться на ноги. Замерев на коленях, он уткнулся лбом в пол и жалобно завыл.

— Уилл, — кряхтя спросил Ганнибал, откидывая стеснение и обхватив профайлера за грудь, просто поволок его к уборной прямо по полу, — Вас сейчас тошнит или вы чувствуете начало расстройства желудка?

— Думаете куда меня тащить скорее? — простонал Уилл, пытаясь помочь доктору, отталкиваясь ногами от пола, — К раковине или к унитазу?

— Перестаньте огрызаться, — строго сказал Лектер, открывая плечом дверь в ванную комнату, — Я не хочу, чтобы вы оконфузились и потом вам было стыдно. Просто отвечайте на мой вопрос.

— Раковина, — прохрипел профайлер.

Ганнибал рывком поднял Грэма вверх, игнорируя его жалобный стон, поставил на дрожащие ножки и нагнул над раковиной.

— Держитесь крепко, Уилл, я отпущу вас на несколько секунд.

Уилл послушно вцепился в раковину и Лектер бросился на кухню к своей аптечке. Растворив в литре воды лекарство, он взял клизму, крем, несколько пар перчаток и бегом вернулся к своему больному. Просунув правую руку подмышкой Грэма, он разогнул его и практически уложил к себе на грудь, заставляя головой лечь себе на плечо.

— Пейте, Уилл, — строгим тоном врача сказал Ганнибал, начиная вливать жидкость в рот ничего не понимающего гостя, — Маленькими глотками.

Потом начался маленький ад, который продолжался почти полчаса. Уилл делал несколько глотков, дико дышал, сгибался над раковиной и начинал громко избавляться от ужина. Лектер крепко держал профайлера за талию, включал воду, поднимал голову и рассматривал себя в висящим перед его глазами зеркале. Хриплые звуки замолкали, доктор не глядя его умывал, снова подтягивал к себе, вливал ему в рот лекарство, снова нагибал над раковиной и опять слушал блевотные звуки.

Желудок был почти пуст, и судя по времени, вот-вот начнётся извержение другого порядка. Ганнибал понял это быстрее Уилла, который, неожиданно, начал нервозно расстёгивать ремень на брюках. Лектер подтащил его к унитазу, стянул с него брюки, вместе с трусами и быстро выбежал за дверь, не столько из брезгливости, сколько из попыток, сохранить дружбу с профайлером. На свете есть такие вещи, которые потом сложно забыть и простить, и обосраться на глазах другого человека, точно одна из них. Впрочем, их ждёт ещё одна неприятная процедура и скорее всего их дружбе конец.

Клизма была у него ещё в кармане, и он сходил до кухни, наполнил её чистой водой и выждав пятнадцать минут, постучался к Уиллу.

— Можно войти, Уилл? — громко спросил Ганнибал, прижимая клизму к себе, — Вам полегчало?

— Да, входите, — ответил Грэм, и даже через дверь доктор понял, как тому неловко.

Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, Лектер зашёл в ванную комнату и его чуть не выдавил обратно мощный аромат освежителя воздуха. Видимо Уилл тоже хотел сохранить дружбу. Он сидел с несчастным видом на унитазе, вцепившись в него обеими руками, пытаясь не потерять лицо и остатки достоинства. Присмотревшись к нему повнимательнее, доктор понял, что несмотря на промывание желудка, тот по прежнему сильно пьян и с трудом понимает, что происходит. Хотя, будь профайлер трезвый, разве бы он допустил всё это? Он бы просто настоял на скорой. Ганнибал подошёл к Уиллу и надел одноразовые перчатки.

— Так, Уилл, нам предстоит пережить ещё несколько неприятных минут, но самое страшное уже позади.

— Позади? — усмехнулся Грэм, на всякий случай ещё раз смывая за собой, — Поверьте, доктор Лектер, вам лучше не вдаваться в подробности, что там у меня позади. Это что, трёхлитровая клизма у вас в руках?

— Я вижу, вам полегчало, раз вы начали шутить. Я сделаю всё сам, пожалуйста, просто не сопротивляйтесь.

— Прозвучало как угроза, — успел съязвить Уилл, прежде чем его резко сдёрнули с белого трона.

Ганнибал пересадил профайлера на биде, где быстро подмыл его многострадальную задницу гигиеническим мылом, упёрся одной ногой в унитаз и перекинул своего гостя через колено, постыдно задрав его попой кверху. Смазав вход кремом, Лектер протолкнул внутрь указательный палец, заметив, как дёрнулся Уилл, висящий у него на ноге головой вниз, слегка помассировал тугие стенки, а потом безжалостно загнал ему клизму в задницу и опустошил её в своего бывшего друга.

На секунду он замер, любуясь мягкими белоснежными булочками Уилла и чуть не рассмеялся в голос. Он так хотел стать с профайлером близкими друзьями, мечтал пробраться к нему ближе всех остальных, и вот его желания сбылись. Загнать палец в зад кому-нибудь, это ли не максимальная степень близости, которую могут достичь два человека? Ганнибал печально похлопал Уилла по заднице и пересадил его обратно на унитаз.

— Вот и всё, — мягко сказал Лектер, снимая перчатки и бросая их прямо на пол, — Я оставлю вас ещё на пятнадцать минут. Простите, что нам пришлось пройти через это.

Погуляв по коридору ещё двадцать минут, доктор облегчённо выдохнул. Вот и всё. Даже если Уиллу снова станет плохо, то можно смело вызывать врачей, его желудок и кишечник полностью очищен и промыт. Он пока так и не понял, какие чувства он испытывает от произошедшего, но если они не смогут сохранить дружбу, то Ганнибал всё равно не даст ему отдалится от себя. В голове промелькнули несколько необычных рецептов, и к его печали, он испытал не предвкушение, а лёгкую грусть. Они ещё могут попытаться стать друзьями.

Он нашёл Грэма там же, где и оставил, и медленно подойдя к нему, аккуратно принюхался к измученному засранцу. Уилл вонял как человек, погружённый в глубокий запой.

— Уилл, всё закончилось, — сказал Лектер, подходя к ванной, включая и настраивая воду, — Вам осталось только принять душ.

— Я не могу…

— Понимаю, не волнуйтесь, я вам помогу.

Ганнибал бездумно раздел Уилла, так и сидящего на унитазе, помог ему встать на ноги и перебраться в ванную. Профайлер уселся на дно, стыдливо прикрываясь и подтягивая к себе коленки, а Лектер с удивлением рассматривал голого мужчину, сидящего перед ним, как будто видел его впервые. Странно, как меняет одежда человека. Имея доступ только к лицу профайлера, на котором навечно застыло выражение грусти и отчаяния, из-за чего Уилл выглядел хрупким и слабым, доктор так же как все попался на этот обман. Это было очень красивое и сильное тело. Широкие плечи, крепкие ноги, нежные контуры идеальных рук и очень мягкая попка. Профайлер весьма умело скрывал свою красоту, и Лектер снова почувствовал к нему странное тепло и привязанность. Они так похожи. Он тоже прятал под костюмами свою истинную сущность, маскируясь под чудного европейца, с тягой к клетчатым пиджакам и смешным галстукам.

Он вручил Грэму пасту и щётку, велев заняться полостью рта, а сам снова надел новые перчатки и начал омывать его из душа. Уилл пытался слабо сопротивляться такой заботе, но Ганнибал игнорировал его недовольное ворчание и старался незаметно заглянуть к нему между ног. Член оказался весьма не плохой, обрезанный, как у всех американцев и довольно крупный. Да, профайлер полон сюрпризов. Сейчас, когда они уже не занимались медицинскими процедурами, ему показалось чем-то интимным то, что они делали. Хорошо, что Уилл до сих пор пьян и ничего не понимает.

Ганнибал посмотрел на свои руки и решил снять перчатки, чтобы помыть Грэма голыми руками. В конце концов перед ним не тифозный больной, а просто пьяненький профайлер, к которому нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться без латексных преград. Он снова бросил перчатки прямо на пол, окатил спину Уилла тёплой водой и положив на неё свою ладонь, заворожено провёл рукой вниз до самой поясницы. Кожа оказалась очень нежной на ощупь, с привкусом девственности, и казалось, что Лектер первый, кому удалось к ней прикоснуться. Он тихонько надавил большими пальцами на лопатки, наблюдая за оттоком крови под тонкой кожей и ему захотелось её царапнуть, чтобы увидеть, как появится рубиновый шарик на этой белоснежной поверхности. Он провёл пальцем по позвоночнику, не спеша ведя его вниз и пересчитывая хрящики, когда до него дошло, что Уилл давно перестал чистить зубы и с интересом за ним наблюдает.

Глаза профайлера были ещё стеклянные и слегка безумные, но он явно был заинтригован действиями доктора, ласкающего его спину. Он был недостаточно пьян, чтобы ответить на ласку, но и недостаточно трезв, чтобы это остановить.

— Простите, Уилл, — ошарашено сказал Ганнибал, дёрнувшись, как от удара током, бросая душ в ванную и делая несколько шагов назад, — Я задумался. Вымойтесь сами, я приготовлю вам полотенце.

Повернувшись спиной к ванной, Лектер открыл шкафчик и начал вытаскивать из него чистое полотенце. Он старался не задумываться, что за маленькая эротическая искорка промелькнула между ними, но он до сих пор чувствовал пальцами тепло и нежность чужой кожи.

Он услышал шорох за спиной и только захотел обернуться, чтобы понять его причину, как мощная струя воды ударила его по затылку, чуть не уронив на пол. Ганнибал непонимающе обернулся и тут же получил ещё одну струю воды прямо в физиономию. Он рвано бросился вперёд, пытаясь понять, что происходит и чуть не споткнулся об включённый душ, танцующий на полу и сметающий всё на своём пути.

Лектер поймал эту металическую змею, которая мощным напором, уже посносила всю пузырьки и тюбики с полок прямо на сырой пол, бросился к смесителям, выключая воду и едва успел поймать Уилла, который зачем-то пытался выбраться из ванной и с трудом балансировал на её бортике. Ганнибал подхватил голого профайлера подмышки, пытаясь его поднять, но его нога, случайно, наступила на брошеную резиновую перчатку и поехала куда-то в сторону не спрашивая на это разрешения, и он не совсем грациозно полетел на пол, вместе со своей ношей, которая дыхнула ему перегаром прямо в растерянное лицо.

Через несколько секунд он осознал себя лежащим на сыром полу, с отбитой задницей и спиной, в окружении пластиковых бутылочек и с голым Уиллом на себе. Он замер на месте, не в силах пошевелиться. Доктор с усмешкой вспомнил тот трепет, с которым он утром готовил вкусный завтрак для своего гостя, как надеялся на избавление от формальностей, и лелеял надежду перейти с ним на ты, как мечтал, что они начинают сближаться, и вот… Ганнибал помогал ему блевать, усаживал на унитаз, побывал в его заднице, засадил ему клизму, полапал его немного, полюбовался его членом и оказался с ним на мокром полу.

За всю свою жизнь он ещё ни с кем не был настолько близок.

Уилл вяло завозился на нём, укладываясь на живот и вытягиваясь во всю длину, подтянулся немного вверх и упёрся носом ему в подбородок, виновато заглядывая в глаза. Лектер пошевелился, выдёргивая у себя из-под спины бутылочку с шампунем и попытался подняться, но профайлер навалился на него сильнее и внезапно обнял за шею, утыкаясь носом ему прямо в сырое ухо. Доктор загнанно соображал, что ему делать. Он уже промок до трусов, спина и локти, принявшие основной удар от падения, жутко болели и какой-то тюбик, застрявший между ними, упирался ему прямо в живот. Ганнибал просунул руку, хватаясь за него и пытаясь его вытащить, и даже не сразу понял, что это был совсем не тюбик с зубной пастой. Грэм, тихонько застонавший и толкнувшийся в него бёдрами, подтвердил его догадку. Лектер попытался быстро выдернуть свою руку обратно, но Уилл навалился ещё сильнее и прижался бёдрами так, что рука осталась в ловушке из их тел.

Доктор уставился в потолок, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией. Он на полу, прижатый голым профайлером и с его стоящим членом в руке, что из этого можно контролировать? Кто-то на небесах, наверное, уже описался от смеха. Словно прочитав его мысли, Уилл громко фыркнул.

— Вам смешно, Уилл?

— Просто вспомнил анекдот.

— Очень вовремя…

— Если вас съели, то у вас есть два выхода, — тихонько заколыхался профайлер, неожиданно прикусывая за ухо доктора своими острыми зубками, — Забавно, кем таким упрямым вы меня накормили, что он так рвался наружу через оба?

Ганнибал усмехнулся этому сравнению, вспоминая, что именно упрямство и вынесло приговор мексиканцу, которого они съели на ужин. Злость и растерянность из него выветрилась, заменяя эти чувства чем-то волнующим и запретным. Уилл продолжал терзать его ухо, добавляя к этой игре ещё и свой шаловливый язык.

— Доктор Лектер, — проворковал Грэм, приподнимаясь на локтях и заглядывая ему в глаза, — Можно нескромный вопрос?

— Прямо сейчас? — Ганнибал скептически приподнял одну бровь, всеми силами делая вид, что в их позе нет ничего странного, — Может встанем, оденемся и переберёмся в гостиную?

— Если я встану и оденусь, то уже не смогу его задать, а мне так хочется, — профайлер снова тихонечко толкнулся ему в ладонь и сделал невинные глазки, — Вы позволите?

— Спрашивайте, — милостиво разрешил доктор, чувствуя ответную реакцию своего тела на дёрганья своего гостя, — Я весь во внимании.

— Вы, вообще, занимаетесь любовью?

Ганнибал не был подростком, действующим на уровне гормонального фона, но сейчас он не смог сопротивляться нелепости всей ситуации в целом. Это был очень долгий и эмоционально тяжёлый день и ему полагалась компенсация. К вечеру он оказался на полу с возбуждённым голым парнем на себе, имеющим такую нежную кожу, что он просто поддался соблазну и отпустил все внутренние преграды. Свободной рукой он снова провёл по спине Уилла, стараясь охватить как можно больше доступного тела, с наслаждением нырнул в изгиб талии и остановился на его мягкой заднице, нежно её оглаживая. Возбуждение, охватившее его сейчас, не шло ни в какое сравнение, с его обычным и заранее запланированным сексом.

— Конечно, Уилл, — прошептал Ганнибал, всё-таки выдёргивая вторую руку и обнимая его крепче, — А что, я похож на импотента?

Лектер слегка сдвинул правую ногу, давая Грэму почувствовать всю свою мужскую силу и вернул ладони на его мягкую задницу.

— Совсем нет, Ганнибал, — мягко ответил профайлер, начиная ощутимо дрожать, то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения, а может и от похмелья, — Просто я тебя ни с кем никогда не видел.

— Я тоже тебя ни с кем не видел, Уилл, но всегда был уверен, что ты очень сексуален. Я смотрю, ты совсем замёрз, может всё-таки я встану с мокрого пола и покажу тебе свою спальню?

— А как же врачебная этика? — игриво спросил Уилл, при этом продолжая прижиматься и незатейливо набивать себе цену, — Вы не боитесь нарушать правила?

Лектер откровенно усмехнулся. Он убивал и ел людей, манипулировал своими клиентами и строил свои подлые козни, так что переспать с пациентом, это почти детская забава, на фоне всех его грехов перед человеческими законами.

— Я просто обожаю это делать, — прошептал Ганнибал, хватая Уилла за волосы, накрывая его губы своими и глубоко целуя, — А нарушать правила с тобой, это просто моя мечта.


End file.
